


cooldog request fill: prompt 2

by aelphia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelphia/pseuds/aelphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2: These two ruined my life and I really need a fic about Asahi under the trans umbrella (agender, gender fluid, does not matter) and Noya being so supportive like he usually is. Maybe Noya helping Asahi pick out skirts and dresses or tells him how great he looks when they walk around town together? Any/all queer headcanons welcome I just need them for my boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooldog request fill: prompt 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmouth/gifts).



> i know this was a fic prompt but i was inspired..... oops?

  



End file.
